


Beach Getaway

by SharkGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beach Trip, Cute, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, KiyoSuga (mentioned), M/M, OiKise, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Kise surprises Oikawa with a trip to the beach!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironnheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironnheart/gifts).



> Written for the lovely and fabulous @oikisee and @ryoutahkises~ ♥  
> I'm still internally screaming over your reviews. I'm so happy XD
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Oikawa sat at his desk, his fingers drumming on the laminate. He should have been using this time to study, but his mind was elsewhere. For the first time since the season started, he had the weekend off. No practice. No games. It would have been the perfect opportunity to go visit his boyfriend, who he hadn’t seen in weeks.

So, why was he trapped in his room, bored and boyfriend-less on a Friday morning?

He had an early lab on Saturday.

He hadn’t wanted to take it, but it was the only session available that didn’t interfere with evening practice during the week and he needed it in order to complete his general education requirements and finally move on to more major-specific courses.

And it’s not like he could have skipped. The teacher was strict when it came to attendance, and he’d already missed two classes because of away games.

In short, Oikawa was stuck.

He glanced back at the computer screen, reloading the page to see if he’d missed a reply from his aforementioned boyfriend, but his last message remained unseen and unanswered. Maybe Kise was busy. He was in his third and final year of high school and juggled being the ace of his basketball team, working as a model, and their long distance relationship. It was a wonder he had time to text Oikawa at all.

They only lived forty-five minutes away from each other by train, but it was still difficult to meet, hence the weeks they’d be apart.

Oikawa was about to take out his phone and call the other man, when there was a soft rapping on his bedroom door, undoubtedly from his roommate.

“What is it Suga-chan?” he asked. Now, normally, he would have been pestering the ex-setter, complaining about how he hadn’t seen Kise in so long and how life wasn’t fair. The usual. But Suga had a big paper due at midnight and he’d all but forced Oikawa out of his room. “I thought you wanted me to leave you alone,” he added, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know, I know.” Suga sounded like he was holding back laughter. “But you’ve got a visitor.”

That was funny. Oikawa hadn’t heard anyone buzz to come up to their dorm. And it was much too early, so he hadn’t yet gotten around to ordering lunch for delivery. So who…?

A second later, the door opened, revealing a beaming Sugawara Koushi. Oikawa raised his brows and craned his neck, trying to see around the other man without getting out of his desk chair. “Well?”

“Surprise!” Suga said and moved to the side just as a board-short clad, equally excited Kise stepped into view.

“Ki-chan,” he gasped, taking in the other’s form. He hadn’t seen him in a while and – _damn it_ – he was pretty sure he’d gotten taller. His hair was just as golden and flawless as ever and his eyes shown like molten honey from below his baseball cap.

“Were you surprised?” Kise asked, flashing one of his cover-page-worthy smiles.

Finally getting over his initial shock, Oikawa launched himself out of his chair, making it across his room in three short bounds before hopping into his boyfriend’s waiting arms. He wrapped his legs around his waist and cupped his cheeks before kissing him hard on the mouth.

“I guess I’ll leave you two alone,” Suga said with a snicker as he crept out of the room. Oikawa cracked open one of his eyes to make sure the little wave he gave the other man was aimed in the right direction and then he went back to kissing his boyfriend silly.

When they broke apart, Kise carefully set him down, his hands moving to cradle his head as he gave him one last chaste kiss. “I missed you so much, Oikawacchi,” he breathed, pressing their foreheads together.

“Me, too,” he replied, savoring the moment. Then he reached up and stole Kise’s hat, placing it on his own head. “What are you doing here?” he asked, because he needed to know.

“School holiday,” Kise said, gripping the bill and spinning the hat so Oikawa now wore it backwards. “And no shoots until Sunday, so…” He smiled and Oikawa felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the corner of his mouth. But Kise continued before he had a chance. “So, get packed. We’re going to the beach.”

“The beach?” Oikawa blinked. “For how long?” He frowned, remembering his lab the following morning.

“Just for the day,” Kise answered, already going through his drawers.

“Hey! I can pack for myself.” Oikawa laughed and took over, searching for his favorite swimming trunks. He preferred the light teal pair, but he went with the red ones because he knew for a fact that they made his butt look _amazing_. “How far are we going?” he asked as he rummaged around for his sunscreen.

“It’s about an hour away,” Kise answered, suddenly looking anxious. He bounced on the balls of his feet, golden eyes flicking toward the window.

“Something the matter, Ki-chan?” Sure, Oikawa wasn’t the fastest packer, but he’d only just found out about the trip.

“Well, I’m sort of double-parked.”

“Ki-chan!” he scolded.

“There weren’t any spaces available,” he explained, jutting out his lower lip. Ugh, like that would work on Oikawa. He’d practically _invented_ that look! But still, he shoved the rest of his stuff into his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

“Alright, I’ll get changed there.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed Kise’s arm. “Let’s go before you get a ticket.”

There was already an officer from parking services eyeing the blond’s car when they made it out of the building. Oikawa turned on the charm instantly, but it was Kise that got them out of it. As it turned out, the officer’s daughter was a huge fan of the Generation of Miracles. So, he got Kise’s autograph, just…not on the citation.

They were on the highway before Kise broke the silence that had been hanging heavily over them. “You don’t have to be jealous, Oikawacchi.”

“Jealous?” he squawked, whipping his head around from where it had been resting against the passenger side window. “ _Me?_ ”

“I’m sure you could have talked your way out of the ticket on your own-”

“Of _course_ , I could have.” Oikawa folded his arms over his chest. “As if there was any doubt.”

“No doubt in my mind.” Kise chuckled and leaned over to pat his thigh, his eyes still on the road. “That reminds me.” He reached blindly into the backseat and pulled out a small gift bag. “I brought you something.”

Annoyance and a feeling that was definitely _not_ jealousy – thank you very much, Ki-chan – momentarily forgotten, Oikawa opened the bag, eyes widening when he spotted a Polaroid camera.

Even though smart phones had rendered the archaic devices obsolete, they’d made a resurgence as of late. Something about the instant prints felt nostalgic. It reminded Oikawa of when he used to play with his mother’s old camera, his favorite shot being of a tiny Iwa-chan holding the largest beetle he’d ever caught.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Kise asked, honeyed gaze flicking over to him and then returning to the road. “I recently did an ad for them and they let me keep one.”

“Ki-chan,” Oikawa began, placing a hand over his heart and looking quite scandalized. “Do you mean to say that this is a _re-gift_?”

“Oikawacchiiii…” he groaned, knitting his brows. “If you don’t like it, I can always-” but he was interrupted by the sound of the camera’s shutter.

“Ooh, that’s going to be a good one.” Oikawa pulled out the picture, giving it a little shake.

“You know, you’re not supposed to do that,” Kise corrected, hiding a small smile.

“I know,” he replied, holding the camera back up and peering through the viewfinder. “Now, stay just like that. Perfect!”

“Are you going to save any film for the beach?” The blond quirked a brow and Oikawa just stuck out his tongue and took another.

He’d gone through the first twenty sheets before they even took their first exit, so he decided to save the other box of film for when they arrived. But that didn’t mean he had to stop.

“Say ‘Cheese,’ Ki-chan.” Oikawa placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and held up his phone, snapping a quick picture of the two of them. “I’m going to send this one to Suga-chan.”

“Isn’t he studying?” Kise asked and Oikawa paused typing his message for a moment before hitting ‘send’ anyway. “I only ask because that’s the excuse you give every time I’m nearby and you won’t let me stay over.”

“Suga-chan is a very serious student,” Oikawa argued. He didn’t know what Kise was complaining about. It wasn’t like he didn’t go to the blond’s hotel room and spend the night _there_ when he was in town.

“Mhm,” the blond snorted. “And I’m sure that the moment he realized you’d be gone for the day, he didn’t _immediately_ call Mr. Let’s Have Some Fun over.”

“You don’t _know_ that,” Oikawa replied, slipping his phone into his pocket before Kise spotted the photo of the other two he’d received in response.

They spent the rest of the ride in easy silence. Oikawa liked Kise’s car. It rode smooth and the seats were comfortable. He leaned his head against the window and watched the puffy white clouds go by. Then he closed his eyes.

 

The brunet looked so serene, cuddled against the door, though Kise didn’t envy him the red mark he surely had on his neck from where the seatbelt was digging in. Still, Oikawa looked like an angel, the sun illuminating his chestnut curls. Kise didn’t want to disturb him.

But they were almost there.

“Oikawacchi, wake up,” he said softly, gently brushing the other’s cheek with the backs of his fingers.

His boyfriend’s eyes fluttered open, blinking blearily before he focused on him. “Oh. Did I fall asleep?” He stifled a yawn, stretching his arms over his head and his legs as far as they’d go in the small space. His knee gave an audible pop and he winced.

“You okay?” Kise asked, suddenly regretting letting him stay in that position for so long.

“I’m fine,” Oikawa assured him, rubbing the area just above his brace. Kise made a mental note to give him a proper massage once they arrived. “How long was I out?”

“You dozed off for about forty minutes,” Kise replied, unable to keep the smile off his lips. “I would have woken you, but you looked so peaceful.” Oikawa’s cheeks tinted at that. He really did look like he’d needed the rest. “Did you stay up late again last night?”

“So, we’re here, huh?” Oikawa cleared his throat, dodging the question. He rubbed one of his eyes and glanced out the window, a slight frown on his lips when he took in the lush green vegetation.

“Just a bit farther.” Kise continued driving down the secluded road and, once they were out of the heavy canopy of trees, the white sand of the beach came into view.

“Wow,” the brunet gaped, pressing his face against the glass. Kise chuckled, though he couldn’t blame him. The beach _was_ impressive. He found a parking spot near a weathered wooden boardwalk and Oikawa was unbuckled and out of the car before he’d even come to a complete stop. “It’s like we’re the only ones here!”

Kise had done his homework, of course. This particular beach was not only one of the closest to Tokai University, but it also saw very little foot traffic on weekdays. One of his modeling colleagues had let him in on ‘Kanagawa’s Best Kept Secret.’ Now they wouldn’t have to worry about fans swarming or anyone else interrupting their first bit of alone time they’d gotten in weeks.

“Don’t just stand there, Ki-chan!” Oikawa ran over to him, grabbing his arm. “Let’s go!”

“Hold on.” Kise spun him around, biting back a laugh at the disgruntled pout he received in response. He placed a kiss on the top of his head. “We need to unpack the car and _you_ need to get changed.”

Oikawa looked down at his study attire – which Kise admittedly thought was adorable – and then sighed. “Fine.” He reached into the car and grabbed his bag, not even bothering to grab the camera. “But hurry up!”

Kise shook his head and walked around to open the trunk. He took out his beach mat and the picnic basket he’d brought along. After locking the car, he joined Oikawa on the beach, surprised to see the brunet just standing there, teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

“What’s wrong, Oikawacchi?”

“I was looking for a place to change,” he said, brows drawing together. “But I don’t see any stalls.”

Kise glanced around and he, too, found nothing. The directions his friend had given him really _did_ take them to the most remote part of the beach.

“I suppose I can just get changed here.” Oikawa shrugged and then whipped his shirt over his head, taking Kise’s baseball cap along with it. Kise didn’t realize he was staring at his boyfriend’s chest until he received a face-full of t-shirt. He pulled the garment down just in time to catch Oikawa’s wink.

“Oikawacchi-” he began, but the words died on his tongue when the other man slipped off his shorts, revealing nothing underneath. He silently prayed that this beach was as secluded as it appeared because he didn’t want anyone else getting an eyeful of the pale, pert, and perfect bottom now on display.

Oikawa pulled on his red trunks and snapped the waistband. “All done.” He gave a wicked little grin and Kise finally found his voice.

“Those are nice,” he said, gaze returning to his boyfriend’s bottom, now incased in nylon, but no less desirable than it had been bare.

“Aren’t they?” He snickered, knowing full well he had Kise wrapped around his finger. “Though, you don’t think they’re too tight in the back?” He glanced over his shoulder. “Or too short?” He slipped a finger under the hem and gave a little tug.

Kise’s face felt like it was on fire. He swallowed thickly and shook his head.

“Good.” Oikawa grinned and made his way over, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Want to go for a swim?” Kise nodded, still a little dumbstruck from his boyfriend’s sudden show of exhibitionism. “Okay.” Oikawa traced along his jaw with a finger and then pulled back just as he challenged, “Race you!”

Kise blinked as the brunet took off. Then, realizing he was currently in last place, he tore off his shirt and chased after him. The tide was out, so they were still a ways from the water, but Kise wasn’t sure if it was enough for him to close the distance and overtake the other man.

He kicked it into high gear and pulled ahead, laughing at Oikawa’s offended squawk as he took first place. He slowed to a stop just as the water reached his shins, and then turned to give his boyfriend a triumphant smile, but he faltered when he saw the other hunched over, gripping his knee.

“Oikawacchi!” he called and ran over to him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he insisted, hissing through clenched teeth. “The damn thing’s just acting up again.” Then he stood up, wincing only slightly. “See?”

Not the least bit convinced, Kise bent down, one arm sweeping Oikawa’s legs out from under him and the other supporting his back.

“Ki-chan, what?!” the brunet shrieked and then started beating against Kise’s chest with his fists. “Put me down, you brute!” he shouted, but he was laughing.

“I had to make sure you finished the race,” he said as reached the water. He set his boyfriend down carefully. “Okay?”

“Ooh.” Oikawa shivered. “It’s cold.”

“It’s still early in the day,” Kise began, looking up as a big, fluffy cloud drifted in front of the sun. “Maybe after lunch it’ll be a bit more-” But he was cut off by icy water hitting him right in the face. He sputtered and then turned toward Oikawa, eyes wide. “Oikawacchi…”

“That was your prize for winning the race.” He beamed. “Now that that’s all settled, I’ll— _yipe!_ ” he cried and splashed off, Kise hot on his heels. “It was just a little water!” he called over his shoulder.

They were getting deeper and it was harder for Oikawa to wade away. Kise caught him and picked him up princess-style once more, but this time, he had other ideas.

“Ki-chan, don’t you dare! Don’t you dare! Don’t you-” The rest of Oikawa’s warning erupted in a flurry of bubbles as he was dunked into the frigid water. When Kise lifted him back up, he was a gurgling, spluttering mess.

“And that,” Kise began, taking in his boyfriend’s drenched appearance, “was your consolation prize.”

“I’m going to kill you, Kise Ryouta.” Oikawa’s glare was hot enough to get the water boiling.

“How’s your knee?” Kise asked, to change the subject, but also to voice his concern.

“It’s fine, just achey,” the brunet replied. “It’s probably supposed to rain later today or something.”

“Then, we’d better enjoy our lunch now.” Kise was about to put him down, but Oikawa wriggled in his embrace, moving so they were face to face, his legs wrapped around his middle and his hands on his shoulders.

“But first,” he breathed, icy droplets dripping onto Kise’s chest as he leaned in closer. “Let me give you your _real_ prize for winning.” He closed the distance between them, pressing his cool, wet lips against Kise’s.

They kept it chaste, soft brushes and a few lingering, deeper kisses. Then Oikawa pulled away, sliding down Kise’s front and back onto his own two feet.

“That was for surprising me with this beach trip,” he said and then placed his palms flat on Kise’s chest. “And this,” he grinned deviously, “is for dunking me.” He gave a hard shove and Kise found himself up to his neck in freezing salt water.

“Oikawacchi!” he whined and picked himself back up, ready to retaliate, but the brunet was already almost to the beach. He shook his head, sending droplets flying as he caught up to him. “That wasn’t very nice.”

“You started it.” Oikawa shrugged, grabbing a towel and dabbing his face with it. Kise wanted to argue that it was his boyfriend’s splashing that had started it all, but he decided against it and, instead, opened the picnic basket.

 

After lunch, the two sat in the sun, letting its rays warm them. Their hair was almost dry and Oikawa didn’t even want to imagine what his was doing. Kise’s, of course, looked like he’d just stepped out of an ad for sunscreen.

“Oh no!” he gasped, catching the blond’s attention. “I forgot to put on sunscreen.” With his pale skin, he was certain he’d burn.

“It’s not too late.” Kise reached into his bag and pulled out a spray bottle. “Use mine.”

Oikawa applied it as quickly as possible and then tossed it to the side, falling back against the mat and releasing the breath he’d been holding.

“Crisis averted.” The blond chuckled.

“Don’t tease me, Ryouta,” he spat. “You know how sensitive my skin is.”

“Yes.” Kise’s lips were suddenly right by his ear. “I _know_ , Tooru.”

That was still new. The whole calling each other by their given names thing. It made Oikawa’s stomach flip and his heart flutter. He gave a shiver, glancing up just as another cloud passed over, blocking the sun.

“Cold?” Kise asked, lying on his side and putting an arm around him. Oikawa nodded and moved closer, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. “I guess today wasn’t the best day to come,” he sighed.

“No, this was perfect!” Oikawa pulled back. “Well, except for the water fight.” He rolled his eyes. Sure, _technically_ he’d been the one to start it, but his boyfriend took it too far.

“I’m going to be paying for that for the rest of my life, aren’t I?” Kise sighed, reaching up to stroke Oikawa’s cheek.

“Well…” He averted his gaze, his face heating. “I can think of a way you can make it up to me.” He chewed on his lip, glanced back at Kise through his lashes. The other man seemed to take the hint. He moved his hand to slip his fingers through Oikawa’s still-damp, salt-encrusted bangs before pulling him down for a kiss.

Kissing Kise was like nothing Oikawa had ever experienced in his entire life. Two years of it and he still couldn’t get enough. He moved closer, snaking an arm around the other’s waist and pressing their chests together.

“Tooru…” Kise breathed and Oikawa’s stomach did that little flip thing again.

“Ryouta,” he replied and smiled against his lips when he felt the blond’s other hand on his thigh. He threw his leg over his hip, trying to pull him even closer.

Then, seemingly without warning, there was a flash of light, followed by a loud thunderclap. They broke apart and looked up at the sky. Thick, dark clouds had rolled in. Oikawa realized that his stupid knee had been right after all. He opened his mouth to say as much, but all he got out was, “It looks like rai-” before the sky opened up.

“Get to the car!” Kise shouted as they were pummeled by an onslaught of fat drops. It was raining so hard that it stung their skin. Oikawa grabbed the mat, holding it over their heads as Kise gathered their bags and the two ran to the car.

Kise had the hardest time finding his keys and Oikawa was about ready to break a window so they could get inside. Finally, the blond pulled them out and unlocked the doors. They piled in, tossing the bags into the backseat and slamming the doors shut.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, they turned to each other and burst out laughing.

“Well, that’s not how I saw our date ending,” Kise wheezed, running a hand through his soaked golden locks, his bangs plastered to his forehead.

“Yeah.” Oikawa took in the mix of sand and water that seemed to cling to every surface. “I think it’s safe to say that you’ll need to get this detailed,” he snorted.

“Definitely,” he replied and then gave a little shrug before adding, “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you the perfect beach date.”

“Are you kidding?” Oikawa raised his brows. “I think this is the most memorable date we’ve ever been on.” He laughed. “Imagine telling the grandkids about this one,” he added, barely catching Kise’s blush before his own cheeks burned at the realization of what he said. “Anyway,” he cleared his throat. “Who says our date has to end here?”

“What?” Kise blinked.

“You said this wasn’t how you saw our date ending,” he clarified. “After the rain lets up, why don’t we go out to dinner?”

“Like this?” Kise gestured toward his soaked, sand-covered swim trunks.

“Take out, then,” Oikawa corrected. “I just don’t want this to end yet,” he added, voice soft.

“What about your rule?” He leaned closer, tucking some of Oikawa’s unruly hair behind his ear. “I thought I couldn’t come over when Suga was studying.”

“I think we can make an exception just this once.” Oikawa leaned forward and kissed him. “Now,” he licked his lips. “What shall we do until the rain stops?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
